Sofasi: Part 1
'''Sofasi: Part 1 '''or '''Sofasi '''is an 1985 Lovian crime comedy film written and directed by Arthur Balas and Brian Hander. It is about how Sofasi, a seaside town evolved in the 1980's with its gangster problems. Andy Palmer plays Joshua "King" Sullivan, a gangster, who tries to do good, but always messes up, Jay Simmons plays Carl Santer, a gun seller who eventually becomes Joshua's friend, Zara Harris plays Jackie Santer, Carl's sister, who owns the gun shop when Carl's not around. The film was a critical success, with 50 thousand watching it when it was first broadcast on television. In Sylvania, mostly around Noble City, the film was banned for a while, due to violence and bad language, but now it is rated a hard 14+ and is available to buy in Lovian shops. The film had a budget of 90 million L$, and made 720 million in the box office. Synopsis In 1981, Joshua "King" Sullivan (Palmer), Sofasi's most notorious gangster, narrates what really has been going on in the city, ever since the 1978 Sofasi riots begun. The film turns back to 1978, showing a footage of people fighting and throwing bombs, when marching across the streets and smashing car windows. Suddenly, the police come in and force the rioters away. Suddenly, Joshua walks across the street, merely being caught by one of the cops. He is quickly dragged in to a shop, labelled as "Carl's Gunners Hut". He is then confronted by Carl Santer (Simmons), a 24 year old "shopkeeper", who tells him to "watch his back" and that "he knows who he is". Joshua asks who he is, but Carl just replies, that he is a guy. Suddenly, Jackie (Harris), Carl's younger sister, who is younger than him by two years comes in. Suddenly, Joshua is starting to fall in love with Jackie, much to Carl's dismayal. The police come in, and arrest Carl, knock over all the stalls and smash up the shop. Carl is then confronted and took away. Meanwhile, the riots still continue and a thug throws a molotov bomb at the shop, setting it on fire. Joshua and Jackie manage to escape, and are chased by the rioters. Joshua and Jackie's car is stopped by the rioters and they start to rock it back and forth. Joshua reverses and moves forward, knocking down the rioters and driving onto the freeway. Out of Sofasi, Carl managed to break out of the cop car by faking that he needs the toilet. Carl then runs away and hides in a forest. He is then captured by some surfers, who are actually rioters in disguise. They trick him and strap him onto a surfboard, and stick sticks of dynamite on them. Carl gulps and one of the rioters, Paul (Darryll Tenner) promises him that he will unstrap him if he gives them all of their guns. Carl disagrees, saying that he wishes he could, but his shop has been burned down. Paul scratches his hand, causing a bloody cut in his palm. Then, he is pushed away on the surfboard, by the rioters and one of them lights the dynamite sticks. The dynamite is then washed off by a wave, but one of the rioters throws a "water-proof" bomb on it, along with a clock, saying that he has ten minutes to live. Suddenly, Joshua and Jackie's car is stopped by rioters. Joshua tries to distract the rioters, but he is carried to the surfing village, along with Jacie. Their car is smashed up, spraypainted and has bullet holes in it. Meanwhile, Carl's clock is still ticking and time is showing 03:08. He is 50 feet away from the shore and Joshua and Jackie are watching him. Joshua then punches one of the rioters, grabs his knife, but is quickly punched back by Paul. Joshua knocks Paul over and Jackie, then attacks him and pushes him, head-first into a hole in the sand. Joshua then throws the knife up at Carl, which narrowly misses him. Carl then grabs the knife, and cuts a hole in the bomb. The bomb then stops working for a second, and suddenly, it starts to run faster. Just about 2 seconds later, the final ten-seconds start. Carl prays that something will happen, and Jackie shouts at him to cut the red wire. Carl cuts it, just as the first second was about to be over, and the bomb stops working. Carl jumps off the surfboard and swims back to the shore. Paul then gets out of the hole and runs at Joshua, who grabs him by his legs and throws him into the sea. He is then carried away by the tide and never to be seen again. In Sofasi, Joshua, Jackie and Carl begin renewing their lives. Joshua joins the police and marries Jackie and Carl reopens his gun shop. Critical reception The film was a commercial success. When it first premiered on TV, over 50 thousand watched it. But, some critics despised the film and gave it a rating of 4.9/10. One critic says, that "the film might be funny and entertaining, but the plot is a bit dumb. I hope the follow-ups would be better." Critics gave it a rating of 78%. Category:Film